Lost Souls
by divergentpercabeth2000
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Allegiant? Oh wait... almost everyone is dead. But this story has a twist. They might not be the same as before, but they will be back. All of them. The Allegiant are still forming. The enemy is still gaining power. But there is an in between. The Rebels have a secret, and the rebellion is yet to begin.
1. Chapter 1 - He Lives

**Tris' POV**

Mathew and I walk quickly in the direction of the front entrance, where I first entered this compound. When we walk past the security checkpoint, I spot Uriah near the sculpture. He lifts his hand to wave to me, his mouth pressed into a lone that could be a smile if he was trying harder. Above his head, light refracts through the water tank, the symbol of the compound's slow, pointless struggle.

Im just passing the security checkpoint when I see the wall next to Uriah explode.

It is like fire blossoming from a bud. Shards of glass and metal spray from the centre of the bloom, and Uriah's body is among them, a limp projectile. A deep rumble moves through me like a shudder. My mouth is open; I am screaming his name, but I can't hear myself over the ringing in my ears.

Around me, everyone is crouched, their arms curled around their heads. But I am on my feet, watching the hole in the compound wall. No one comes through it.

Seconds later, everyone around me starts running away from the blast, and I hurl myself against them, shoulder first, toward Uriah. An elbow hits me in the side and I fall down, my face scraping something hard and metal—the side of a table. I struggle to my feet, wiping blood from my eyebrow with a sleeve. Fabric slides over my arms, and limbs, hair, and wide eyes are all I can see, except the sign over their heads that says COMPOUND EXIT.

"Signal the alarms!" one of the guards at the security checkpoint screams. I duck under an arm and trip to the side.

"I did!" another guard shouts. "They aren't working!"

Matthew grabs my shoulder and yells into my ear. "What are you doing? Don't go _toward_—"

I move faster, finding an empty channel where there are no people to obstruct my path. Matthew runs after me.

"We shouldn't be going to the explosion site—whoever set it off is already in the building," he says. "Weapons Lab, now! Come on!"

The Weapons Lab. Holy words.

I think of Uriah lying on the tile surrounded by glass and metal. I know I should just leave him; the more important thing for me to do is to use my knowledge of chaos, of attacks, to keep Nita and her friends from stealing the death serum.

But I can't hold back.

I reach for Uriah's limp body and throw him over my shoulder.

Then we sprint to the Weapons Lab.

**1 week later**

"Tris?" Christina asks as her head pops around the curtain separating Uriah's bed from the others in the infirmary. "How's he doing?" She asks as she comes and sits down on the end of the bed next to me.

"Pretty good, he woke up this morning, now he is just pretend sleeping." I say in a quiet voice. As much as he tries to hide it, I notice the edge of Uriah's lip turn up in a grin.

"It's lucky you grabbed him after the first explosion." Chris continues. "Apparently there was a third explosion in the same place. If he had been left there…"

She doesn't need to say it for me to know. He would be dead. Uriah barely survived the first explosion, but two… he would never have made it.

All of a sudden Uriah spreads his arms over his head and gives a loud fake yawn, as if to signal his wanting to join the conversation. Chris grins and hugs him. "How was your nap?" she asks sarcastically.

**Later…**

I can hear talking inside the dormitory before I even reach the door. From what I can make out, Caleb doesn't know Tobias and I are cool, and he is yelling at him for doing something that could potentially hurt his baby sister. I throw open the door and glare at Caleb. He takes the hint and strolls out of the room like nothing happened.

Tobias pulls me down onto his lap and kisses the back of my neck. I turn around and kiss him back, glad that we are both ok. When we finish making out, I glance down at the papers on the dresser beside us. They are maps.

"What's this for?" I ask him, picking up the first map. It looks like a map of the Bureau.

"Well I figured that if this plan of ours is to work, were going to need to know all the possible escape routes from the weapons lab."

"Fair point." I reply, but my mind is elsewhere. We still haven't decided who will do into the weapons lab once we bust open the doors. All I know is, It can't be Tobias. I won't be able to live without him.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Place to Remember

**A/N i know last chapter was pretty short but i promise they will be monger from now on :)**

**Caleb's POV**

When the alarms sound I know that this is it. This is the end. One of us won't see the end of the day.

Tris tugs on my arms as we start running. I count the corners we have to round until we reach the weapons lab. 7. 6. 5…

"Caleb" Tris says calmly to me as we run. "Give me the backpack."

"What?" I exclaim and shock.

Tris slips her gun out from her back pocket and points it at me. "Give me the backpack."

"Tris, no." I shake my head. "No, I won't let you do that."

"Put down your weapon!" the guard screams at the end of the hallway. "Put down your weapon or we will fire!"

"Caleb, Give me the backpack or I'll shoot you in the leg and take it from you."

I look at her with sad eyes as she turns to face the guards and calls out "He's my hostage! Come any closer and I'll kill him!"

My hands shake as I reluctantly pull the backpack to the front of my body and offer it to Tris. She opens it as we continue running and pulls out a sheet of paper. A map.

"This way" she whispers to me.

I follow.

Once we have lost the guards Tris hands me the backpack. "Ok Caleb you don't have to do this but you have a chance now to put the suit on and go in. if you don't want to…" She stumbles on her words.

"…then I'll go instead." She finally finishes.

I don't know why im hesitating. There is no one left I care about, so why live? But the hesitation is there and Tris knows it. She sighs uncertainly and picks up the bag.

I reach out my hand to stop her but at that moment I hear someone shout something from not very far away.

"THEY'RE OVER HERE!" yells a guard.

I hear Tris curse under her breath as she drops the bag.

"Take the suit back. I don't have time to put it on." Tris says.

"Im not letting you in there Tris! At least put the suit on."

"You had your chance to save me. If I don't make it out, tell Tobias I didn't want to leave him."

My glare fades as tears well up in my eyes. I hug Tris as the guards close in on us. There is no turning back now.

"Run Caleb. I'll meet you on the other side."

Somehow I know that I won't be meeting her anywhere anytime soon. I pick up the backpack and use it as a shield as glass sprays everywhere from the doors of the Weapons Lab being blown open.

I see Tris step into the chamber. I choke back a sob and run in the other direction.

**2 days after the end of Allegiant**

**Tobias' POV**

Christina and I walk down the road to the Hancock building in silence. Ever since Tris and Caleb died, I have been spending much more time with Christina. She is the only living person who knew Tris as well as I did. When im around her, I feel like im around Tris. Like Tris is right there beside us, chatting with Christina in their best-female-friend sort of way.

Im devastated that there's not a single piece of actual Tris left though. Even her brother is dead. He died trying to fight off the guards to keep Tris safe. I mentally remind myself to thank him when I die.

When we reach the Hancock building, it looks deserted. But I know that's just because no one lives on the first 50 floors. We take the lift up to Christina's room on floor 63, next to Uriah's room. Shauna and Zeke live together on the 98th floor. No one was surprised when they chose that particular floor.

I collapse in a heap on the small white couch in her living room. I feel like a mess. I am a mess. My life is falling to pieces without Tris. I get up and walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Christina asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Just for a walk"

"Be back by nine. Shauna and Zeke are coming around here for dinner and I want you to come too. I'm not going to let you sit in your apartment alone all night."

My eyes are so watery that I can't even bring myself to glare at her. So I simply walk out the door and don't look back.

I walk to the old abandoned ferris wheel and sit at the base. I came here so that I could let go of her. Walk away in an hour and not cry about her for the rest of my life. I need to be brave. She would have been brave.

I close my eyes and try and remember all of our best memories together, starting with that first game of capture the flag.

A few minutes later I hear a sound above me. I ignore it assuming that it's just a bird. The strange sound continues and I eventually look up. I stare questioningly at the object above me. It is a hundred meters up, resting on the platform in the middle of the ferris wheel. I try and work out what part of it made the noise. Then notice something. It's a human, not a bird. The sound was coming from its leg banging on the ladder.

Curiosity forces me to get closer and see who is up there and why. So I start to climb the ladder. Im not very high up when I start to have a mental breakdown. I consider going back down, but I didn't start climbing for nothing. I keep moving up the ladder.

When I am finally only about 10 meters from this person I stop, staring at it, or should I say her. I watch her golden hair fly around wildly in the wind, and her black boots thump against the ladder in a simple rhythm.

Suddenly I gasp. I almost fall off the ladder. The noise attracts the girl's attention and she looks down at me. When she sees me her reaction is the same as mine. She gasps loudly and has to hold onto the platform to stop herself from falling.

"Tobias?"

"Tris?!"

I climb up the last few meters and sit down next to her. She puts her arms over me and I grab her hand. I'm not letting her leave me again.

"Aren't you supposed to be... You know... Dead?" I ask her.

She laughs. "I was never dead, I was in a coma. The Bureau must have thought I was dead though, because when I woke up I was in the dead room." I think about how horrible that would have been, waking up surrounded by dead bodies. "I woke up this morning and escaped as soon as I managed to get a hold of this gun." Tris finishes, holding up a small revolver that had previously been wedged in her back pocket.

"Well I'm just glad you escaped when you did, otherwise we wouldn't be here together." I smile creeps across my face as I say this. "And I'm glad it was here. This is a place to remember"

"Yes." Tris agrees. "This is definitely a place to remember."

**Please Review and let me know how I can make my writing better :) thanks everyone the support is much appreciated**

**Also, everyone read "The Beauty of One" Divergent Fanfic by my friend!**

**Maddy :P**


	3. Chapter 3 - We Need Them Back

**2 months later…**

**Tris POV**

Life is so lonely. So quiet. Marlene used to bring the joy and happiness to our little group, but now that she is gone, it's always dull. We walk in the shadows, and are known to be very secretive and anti-social.

But it's not only Marlene who made us feel more complete. My family is dead. All of them. The whole family. Knowing that I'm the last Prior left on earth is unsettling and depressing. Scary even.

I know that we would all be so much happier if everyone was alive again. But that's not possible. Their dead. Their gone. And even if they were alive, they couldn't have hid from us thing long.

But I know I won't be able to sleep at night knowing their gone for good.

There must be some part of them left.

There has to be.

There is.

**Cara's POV**

"Hmmm… It's interesting that you chose to bring this up." I say to Tris. "After all that happened…you know what happened, right?"

Tris stares at me with questioning eyes, clearly confused.

"Do you remember anything about what happened while you were in a coma?"

"I was in a coma, how would I remember anything?" Tris says in an annoyed tone. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

"Tris, people are often subconscious when they are in comas. And yes, I will help you. Just be patient." I reply.

I walk over to the mass of technological equipment on the other side of the lab. I click a few buttons and type in a few passcodes to bring up some recent data from the Bureau. "Look here, this data clearly shows that you have been tested recently in the Bureau lab."

"What for?" Tris asks, now vaguely interested.

"A special and extremely rare blood type. From this information, it seems that you have it." I explain to Tris.

"There is nothing special about me, I assure you."

"Tris. You survived the death serum. Do you know what that means? Don't answer that. It means that you have a type of blood that is immune to, as far as science shows, everything. Normal blood cells die, and the death serum causes this. But you blood cells cant die, which is why you survived the death serum."

Tris stares at me blankly. I don't blame her. It's a lot to take in.

"So im invincible?"

I shrug. "I guess you could call it that." I reply simply.

Tris looks at me with hope in her eyes. Suddenly I remember what she came here for. I walk back across the lab to a small white table. I open a box and take out a clean syringe. Tris comes over and sits down in the chair without hesitating. She knows what im doing. And im pretty sure that my now, she knows why.

I draw a small amount of her blood and go put the syringe on the table again. Tris gets up. "How will it work? I mean, their dead. And their bodies aren't within our reach."

"Everyone has a soul Tris. Even if that soul is evil, it is still a soul. And when a person dies, their soul escapes their body and roams forever in an endless afterlife. Oh, and also, the blood cells spread. That's why we only need a little."

Realisation floods her face as she realises what we will have to do to achieve our goal. Then she grins. "I'll go get the Pedrads, I have a feeling Uriah will enjoy hunting ghosts."

I return her smile. "I told you there was a way."

**Uriah's POV**

"Uriah!" I hear a female voice yell from a few doors down. I turn around midway to my apartment and see Tris running towards me with an excited grin on her face. I see Zeke, Shauna and Tobias trail along behind her.

"We have a surprise for you!" Squeals Shauna.

"Why can't you tell us what this is all about?" Asks Zeke, clearly annoyed. Tobias, Tris and Shauna all smirk and grab me and Zeke by the arms.

"I'll get Christina!" Yells Shauna happily already around the corner and out of sight.

When we get to the marsh its early evening, 6 O'clock maybe. I see Cara standing by a pile of… guns? We slow down as we approach Cara, Zeke wearing the same confused look as me.

"What's this, paintball?" I ask in a confused tone.

"Nope, we're going hunting" Tris replies with a mischievous grin.

She must have noticed my strange look because she laughed and said "don't worry, no one going to die. This isn't eve dangerous, if anything its helpful."

Zeke and I both stare at her. Then an amused grin sneaks onto my face. I wonder what we are hunting. How can hunting possibly be beneficial to the thing we are hunting? And if we are hunting, doesn't that mean that something dies?

Cara passes out the guns and a belt of bullets for each of us. I stare at the bullets, and this time, im not the only confused one. "What are these?" I ask, gesturing to the red plastic bullets with a small needle sticking out of them.

"A special type of dart gun. And you might have already notice that the needle doesn't physically touch you." Cara says, waving her finder over, or should I say through, the needle. "See? I can't touch it. So remember that when your loading your gun, hold the red part."

I cautiously press my finger up to the dart. I feel nothing. It's like the needle vaporises when it touches anyone. Or almost everyone. I notice Tris is purposely not letting the needle touch her skin. The needles do look pretty sharp, maybe she just doesn't want to take her chances.

I load my gun and place it on my shoulder. I got stuck with a shot gun. Awesome, but heavy. Zeke wedges his pistol in his back pocket and sticks his tongue out at me. I groan. Older brothers are annoying.

"Just a few quick rules before we begin." Cara starts. "First, don't shoot each other." She gestures to me and Zeke and everyone laughs. "Second, don't freak out if you manage to shoot something. What you're hunting will stay a surprise until then."

"Um, excuse me, but did you say IF we MANAGE to shoot something?" I ask, putting emphasis on the 'if' and the 'manage'.

"Yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Cara says in a stern tone.

We all fall silent. This is going to be harder than I thought.


	4. Chapter 4 - Unanswered Questions

**A/N Sorry i took so long to update, i was away for the weekend. From now on i will update every two days max. probably every day. **

**Dont forget to like and review! thanks again for the support :)**

**Maddy**

* * *

**Tris' POV**

Cara told me that the wind will pick up when a soul is near. So I ordered anyone to split up over the marsh and abandoned amusement park so we had a higher chance of finding someone. After about half an hour, Christina yells out something from the other side of the marsh. We all run over to where she is and notice a small whirlwind lifting up a pile of leaves off to the left. I fire twice in that direction and nothing happens, so we go back to hunting.

It's around 9pm by the time we actually find something. I was walking down beside the carousel in the amusement park when my blood turned ice cold. I stumbled and grabbed on to the fence of the carousel to steady myself. A cold breeze pushes my hair out of my face, and I rest my hand on my shot gun. The wind comes again and I lift the gun of my shoulders and hold it firmly in both hands. I cautiously bend down to pick up a leaf. Then I drop the leaf and it flies south with the wind. I slowly walk south, towards where Zeke and Shauna are standing beside the ticket booth.

The wind blows again and I feel all the hairs on my neck stand up as my blood drops another few degrees. Zeke sees me approaching and turns to where im looking. He shoots once… twice… three times it that direction and nothing happens. But there is someone there, I know it. I lift my gun again and aim at the leaf I dropped, which is still floating away in mid-air. Then I fire.

**Tobias' POV**

A bloodcurdling scream pierces the night sky as I walk across the marsh. I stare in the direction of the scream. They must have got someone. But it could be anyone. The chances of them finding someone we know on their first shot is one in a million. But despite my doubts, I turn and walk in the direction of the scream.

**Zeke's POV**

We are hunting… humans? Invisible humans? What is this shit?

The second Tris pulled the trigger there was a loud scream. But what did Tris shoot? And how could the bullet have made impact with the… person… if they go straight through us?

I walk around the other side of Tris so I can see the person more clearly. It's a girl. A young girl by the looks of it. She looks around 12. Tris stares at her for a second before the girl speaks.

"You" She says in amazement.

I stare at the girl. She obviously known Tris, but Tris doesn't seem to remember her. Tobias walks up behind me and stares at the scene.

"You… you don't remember me?" Whispers the girl to Tris. "You saved my life… twice!"

Suddenly Tris' eyes grow wide as she obviously remembers who this girl is.

"What's your name?" Asks Tris to the girl. "I never picked it up before, if you told me I don't remember."

"Victoria" Says the girl. She appears to be more happy now that Tris remembers her.

"I'm Tris. And um… if I saved your life twice, you are you dead?"

I stare shocked. Dead? What is that supposed to mean? The girl seems pretty alive to me!

"I was shot. After the Allegiant left the city to go outside the fence. There were lots of other smaller attacks all over the place." The girl, Victoria, replies.

I think about the attacks. While all my friends were safely outside the city boundaries, there were many attacks which Shauna and I was exposed to. Thankfully they were mostly attacks which Evelyn and Marcus brought apon the city, and the Allegiant were not harmed majorly.

Tris simply stares at Victoria. Then I speak up.

"I think you owe me an explanation of what… what is happening and what, well, who she is."

Tris grins at me and tells me that she owes me nothing, but then says "Cara and I have been talking, and we decided that at much as we would like it all to be over, it isn't. The Bureau is still out there. And Cara did a bit of research, and found out that since we were the most successful experiment, the Bureau was planning on using us, brain washing us, and dropping us back in another experiment. They think that our advanced genes will be a good advance for other experiments."

By the end of her speech, Tris is no longer grinning. And I no longer care who the girl is. I don't even have time to take it all in before Cara shows up and adds in "So we are going to need a new team."

Everyone is here now, and most of them understand what is going on. "Like a new Allegiant?" I ask.

"Exactly, but this time we won't be defeated." Tris says.

Uriah laughs. "Thanks for the optimism"

Tris smiles and says quietly "It's not just optimism. This time, we literally, can't be defeated."

Uriah stops laughing. "What? How is that possible? It's not like we are invincible."

Tris and Cara both grin in unison. Then Cara speaks. "Everyone, meet the second member of the Allegiant, Victoria."

Victoria stares in confusion at the sound of her name.

"But who is the first member?" I ask cautiously.

Tris looks me straight in the eye, and then says one word.

"Me"

**Christina's POV**

Tris and Cara had already told Shauna and me everything before we started the hunt. They were going to keep it all a secret but they needed help carrying the guns and asked us to help. Just the mention of guns made me suspicious, so they had to tell us.

To be honest, I think it's pretty cool the whole 'invincible blood type' thing. Tris told me that she had put a single drop of her blood on each of the needles, because when blood exposed touches a soul, the soul turns into human form. This is because the blood spreads. And now Victoria has the same blood as Tris. That means she is an important addition of our new team.

But despite all that I know, I don't know who Victoria is. I don't think anyone does. She must be from abnegation or something… but when would Tris have had to save an abnegation girl? Twice?

But maybe she isn't an abnegation girl. She looks somewhat familiar to me. Like I've seen her before but never spoken to her. This makes me think she isn't abnegation, because I've only spoken to a handful of abnegation in my life. The same goes for amity and erudite. And she clearly wasn't dauntless, because everyone would have recognised her if she was. That only leaves one faction. Candor. If she is a candor girl, then it is no wonder that I recognise her. But how does Tris know her?

So many unanswered questions…


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Good to be Back

**A/N Sorry about the lack of updates, I will update more often when people review!**

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Shauna walks back with me to the Hancock Building. Tonight I'm going to stay in the spare apartment next to her. Tomorrow we move into the Pit.

When we reach Shauna and Zeke's apartment, Shauna goes inside and grabs a pile of old dauntless clothes that are now too small for her. I take them thankfully and walk across the hall to where I am to sleep.

It's a small apartment, 3 rooms only. A small bedroom with a bed and chest of drawers, a simple kitchen and a bathroom. I put the clothes on top of the chest of drawers and pick out a pair of black leggings and a dark red tank top. I change into them, throwing my old torn candor clothes into the corner, making sure that they land with the bullet holes not showing.

They only bring back bad memories.

I switch off the lamp by the bed and climb in. It's late and I haven't physically slept in a few months. Once im asleep I dream of the many attacks I witnessed, survived, and died fighting in.

I see the Merciless Mart, and I watch as the Dauntless with blue wristbands charge into the building. I watch as one of them approaches me, whispering that she is not one of them. I watch as my subconscious self stands and runs to the door.

But that wasn't the end of the attacks.

**Tris' POV**

That night I go out alone. It was only luck that helped us find Victoria. But what if we had found a stranger? That would be of no help to us at all. Cara and I arranged this with a common goal in mind – to bring back the fighters. To bring back the Allegiant. To bring back the rebels. If we are going to stop the Bureau from using us further, there will have to be a war. But we have our ways. Ways that we don't even know yet. Ways to stop the Bureau without a war.

I tip-toe down the hall to the elevator and take a ride down to the ground level. I walk outside into the dark summer night, and run as I hear a train in the distance. I jump and grab onto the handle, sliding open the door and stepping inside. Then I sit with my legs dangling out of the doorway as I ride to the marsh.

Shauna explained to me earlier that most of the attacks were on the marsh. As if it was a battle field. That's why we have been hunting on the marsh, because that's where all the fighters were killed. That's where all the souls are.

I grab the gun from my waist and load it with the dart bullets Cara made in the lab. I walk over to the far left side of the marsh, where a few lonely trees stand. I grab a handful of leaves off a low branch and throw them up in the air. They all catch the wind and fly off in different directions.

I can't be sure that I'm standing in front of a group of souls, but there is only one way to find out. I lift up my gun and aim at each leaf in turn, shooting twice at each.

Next time I should try telling the souls not to scream. I think it is becoming my least favourite thing. And it is just my luck to have double as many screams.

I avert my eyes as two girls fall to the ground. I wait till their screams subside and then look at them. Neither is facing me, they must have been running away. One of them is fairly tall with very short cropped blond hair. The other has much longer hair of similar colour.

I scan my eyes over them. They look like they would be good fighters, and I find myself grinning at the full black dauntless attire that they both wear. These two will do well in our team.

I am about to speak when the long haired girl turns around. I stare at her in surprise, and then in happiness.

"Marlene?!" I exclaim, running up to hug her.

The other girl turns at the sound of my voice. I grin at Lynn. It's good to have old friends back.

"How are you two here? I mean, neither of you… well… lived to fight in the recent battles." I ask in confusion.

"Well if you saw a big crowd of your old friends all gathered together in one place, would you approach them?" Marlene asks mockingly. "Lynn and I had been wandering around together for ages before we finally saw you guys."

"Well, it was more heard you guys." Lynn laughs. "Uriah has clearly not changed one bit."

We all laugh as we start back towards the train tracks.

"Wait a second." I stop walking. If you could both see each other… does that mean you can see all the spirits around here?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, but they seem to have disappeared." Marlene answers. "What happened to us anyway? And what IS this thing?" She asks as she pulls the two darts out of her right arm.

"It's a long story. But was there anyone else near you when I… when you… when THAT happened?" I ask, pointing at the darts in Marlene's hand.

"No, it was just us." Lynn says

"Ok" I say back with a smile.

I watch as a train approaches in the distance. Marlene runs straight up and pounces on the door handle, swinging on the edge of the train as she slides open the door. I run up right behind her and jump in, and Lynn follows behind.

"Do you want your own rooms for tonight? Tomorrow we are moving back into the Pit. It will be good to have a base for when we…" I trail off as I realise that I shouldn't have brought that up yet. "Never mind. But where do you want to sleep? I mean, Lynn, you might want to see your sister or something like that."

"I'd like to at least see Shauna. Which room is she in?" Lynn asks

"98th floor, room 16."

"I'll take a room by myself." Marlene suggests. "I'll see everyone in the morning anyway. Which floor are you on?"

"I'm up on the 98th as well. I share an apartment with Tobias. Oh, by the way Lynn, Zeke will probably be in room 16 as well."

Lynn shrugs and Marlene says that she will take a room on the same floor as us.

Then we sit in silence as the train rolls along the tracks.

**Marlene's POV**

I wake to someone shaking me. I blink a few times and then open my eyes completely.

"HIIIIIIIIII" Someone yells excitedly. I try to focus my eyes and see who it is but the person leans down closer and kisses my forehead. I close my eyes again and laugh. Uriah pulls me up and sits down on the bed next to me. The summer sun streams in through the windows.

"How? When? Why? Wait a second, I know why. HOW?!" Uriah screams excitedly in my face. I smile.

"Tris did it." I say in a sarcastically accusing voice. And with that Uriah gets off the bed and runs out of the apartment door yelling "TRIS! TRIS! TRIS! COME HERE YOU LIFE SAVER, SHOW YOURSLEF!"

I laugh at my crazy, hyper and definitely dauntless boyfriend. And in that moment, I don't care how Tris did it.

All I can think about is how good it is to be back.

* * *

**A/N Ill make you a deal. If i get 5 reviews, 5 followers and 5 likes then I will update. If i dont get any reviews then I will take longer to update again.**

**THANKS EVERYONE IN THE DIVERGENT FANDOM**

**Maddy **


End file.
